Colección drabbles SK
by nani27
Summary: Parte del concurso Reto drabbles SK. Coleccion de pequeñas historias que giran entorno a la familia Asakura, demostrando unidad, confianza y sobre todo, amor.
1. Verano

Aqui, volviendo con un nuevo proyecto y con sorpresas jjejeje

**Disclaimer: SK no me pertenece, pero las historias si son mias ¡Mias! No al plagio.**

* * *

**Verano: **

El calor le agobiaba más que nada en el mundo y le ponía de un humor mucho peor del acostumbrado. Con 6 años, tenía un carácter muy marcado y fuerte y no lo mejoraba el hecho de que tuviera que entrenar en el día más caliente del año, a medio día y sin ningún líquido helado y vital cerca.

Creía que su mama Tamao era terrible. Bueno, eso había cambiado cuando conoció a su mama Anna, ella era temible.

- No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto – dijo en un susurro el pequeño rubio mientras hacia la silla invisible bajo ese sol abrasador – que si mi papa tuvo que entrenar para la pelea de shamanes, a mi no me toca ningún evento especial.

- Puede que no, pero eres un Asakura – Hana tembló en su puesto al reconocer la voz de su verdadera mama – y tienes que mantener la tradición. Además ningún hijo mío será un vago y debilucho.

Nadie mas dijo nada, especialmente porque Hana temía que si respondía su madre aumentara su entrenamiento. Su presencia le intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo le tranquilizaba. Era extraño, quería que se fuera pero deseaba mas que se quedara.

- Déjalo – escucho Hana sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento – ven y toma algo para hidratarte – Anna no dudo en cargar a su pequeño hijo al darse cuenta de lo débil que se encontraba y sin más lo sentó en sus piernas pasándole un vaso con jugo de naranja helado.

- Me gustan las naranjas – dijo el rubio con apenas fuerzas para agarrar el vaso.

- Lo sé – dijo Anna tocando los cabellos húmedos de su hijo y sonriendo levemente.

- No seré un debilucho, te lo demostrare – menciono Hana mientras se quedaba dormido tanto por el cansancio como por el dulce olor de manzanas que desprendía de su madre.

Anna amplio su sonrisa y lo cargo mientras entraba en casa, para ella sentirlo de esa manera le recordaba cuando solo era un pequeño bebe y dependía de ella en todo. Lo dejo en su pequeño futon y beso su frente, relajándose mientras veía como entre sueños peleaba con su sabana debido al calor.

- Lo sé. No eres un debilucho.

* * *

**N/A: **Este es un pequeño proyecto que se me ha ocurrido y con sorpresa incluida ¡Chan!¡Chan!¡Chan! vamos a realizar el concurso de **Retos drabbles SK **¿y quien es la que ideo esto? Ninguna otra mas que YO jejeje ¿Quieres participar? entonces entra a mi foro **Reto drabbles SK **(el link esta en mi perfil) y cualquier duda pueden dejarla en review que les contestare. Alli encontraran las bases del concurso ¡No olviden entrar a mi perfil para conocer las bases del concurso!

Y para que la cosa se empiece a mover la **PRIMERA TEMATICA DEL RETO ES... MIRANDO EL CIELO. **

¡Asi que, no esperes y empieza a participar!


	2. Mirando el cielo

**Disclaimer: Sk no me pertenece y nunca lo hara.**

* * *

**Mirando el cielo**

Nada era más relajante, nada daba más tranquilidad y nada era mejor que observar el cielo. Fuera de día, fuera de noche, cualquier momento del día era ideal para ver el cielo. Desde aquella colina la vista era pura y limpia, tal como si estuviera en la naturaleza y no en la caótica ciudad que era Tokio. Hana no entendía el porqué de su afición por mirar el cielo, pero entendía a la perfección el sentimiento de paz que le brindaba. Allí no se sentía solo ni abandonado, era como si desde el cielo todo lo que necesitaba, llegara.

Se recostó en el césped, escuchando a Soul Bob y miro el cielo, que empezaba a mostrar sus primeras estrellas. Sonrió sin ningún tipo de burla y tuvo una refrescante sensación de que pronto, algo grande se vendría, su vida ya no sería tan aburrida. Era como si el cielo se lo hubiera comunicado.

* * *

**N/A: **

Este es mi drabble de la semana, perdón por no publicar hace 8 días pero andaba enferma.

Ahora, el tema de esta semana para el reto y para que se animen es... **¡BESO!**

¿Sencillo, no? Ya me comunique con el ganador del anterior y esta semana subiré su one-shot. No se olviden de visitar mi foro, que encuentran en mi perfil, para conocer las reglas de concurso y ¡Anímense! Tenemos que animarnos de algún modo n.n

Ricuras ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
